Green Stripes and Snitches
by Protector of Meladon
Summary: Sadly, during the middle of that kiss, Remus woke with a start, cursing and blessing his recurring dream that had been haunting him for months now... RLSB SLASH


**Author's Note:** Another slash fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot....  
  
**Green Stripes and Snitches**  
  
Really, could the sunshine be anymore rude in the morning WITHOUT purposefully shining in your face? This was one of the many questions Remus Lupin grumbled to himself as he stumbled into his small bathroom in his tiny London flat.  
  
He wasn't exactly aware of the fact that his best mate of eight years was standing right behind him. Sirius black was dressed in jeans- really low slung baggy jeans- and no shirt. Remus gasped in shock when he looked up into the mirror. That caused Sirius to chuckle appreciatively. Remus whirled around to face him, knocking his toothpaste tube into the sink. Sirius began to advance on him, and when he finally reached him, he snaked his hands around Remus's thin body and gave him a passionate, knee-weakening kiss.  
  
Sadly, during the middle of that kiss, Remus woke with a start, cursing and blessing his recurring dream that had been haunting him for months now.   
  
_I've got to stop that dream,_ he thought as he rolled out of bed, _because that's all it is. Just a silly dream._  
  
He meandered slowly into his bathroom, intent on sticking his head in cold water to wake him up properly. He began running the cold water in the sink, running a hand over his face slowly. When the sink was full, he splashed the icy cool water all over his face, letting it run down his neck. His bare chest was rapidly turning into gooseflesh, and he shivered uncontrollably. He looked up into the mirror and jumped.   
  
There was Sirius, in the same low slung baggy jeans as he was in his dream, advancing on him. Remus spun around, heart pounding furiously, stomach fluttering, waiting for the kiss and-  
  
" You're jumpy this morning, but I can't blame you. Voldemort's people are everywhere." Sirius said, pushing Remus out of the bathroom, though the bedroom and into the kitchen.  
  
" Would you mind telling me why you're in my flat at five in the morning without a shirt on?" Remus asked, the slight irritation in his voice was evident enough for Sirius to snort good naturedly.   
  
" Well, good morning to you too Moony, and might I add, that while you don't have a shirt on either, green stripes and snitches really suit you well." Sirius said mildly, raiding the fridge for breakfast material.  
  
Remus flushed as he look down at his boxers. He was indeed wearing his green striped ones with snitches on them, because they were his favorite pair. Sirius turned around with a wicked grin on his face, setting a plate of toast before Remus.  
  
" Did I ask you to make breakfast for me?" Remus snapped, failing miserably at hiding his own smile.  
  
" We've got more work to do for the Order, and I want you to get all your energy." Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Oh." Remus said quietly, biting into his toast. " I'm so touched. You're concerned for my well being."  
  
" Yeah, I am." Sirius replied, equally quiet.  
  
There was an awkward silence that lasted for about ten minutes, neither one looking the other in the eye out of sheer embarrassment and apprehension. Finally, Remus broke the silence.  
  
" I better make something for you so you don't die by your own cooking. You're horrible, no offense Padfoot." Remus commented, finishing his toast with a grimace.  
  
" Excuse me?" Sirius said, pretending to be miffed.  
  
He crossed his arms in front of his muscled chest, something Remus had to bite his tongue over, or risk blurting out something really stupid. Sirius's grinned evilly as Remus approached him, meaning to reach past him for the bread.   
  
As Remus shuffled to the right, Sirius shuffled with him, blocking his way. As Remus shuffled back to the left, Sirius followed suit, still blocking him. This playful teasing went on for a good five minutes, before Remus started to get exasperated.  
  
Remus feinted to the left, and dodged quickly to the right, but Sirius was faster than him. Sirius caught him around his waist as Remus miss stepped and tripped, arms flailing wildly. Sirius tightened his grip around Remus to make sure he wouldn't fall, and when he was sure he wouldn't, he slid slowly to the floor, dragging Remus with him.  
  
Remus landed promptly on Sirius's lap, breathing raggedly, an action which wasn't lost on Sirius. The two sat there quietly for a while, Remus so close to Sirius that he could feel Sirius's heart beat against his. Remus tentatively nuzzled Sirius's cheek with his nose, unsure of what to do. Sirius nuzzled back, also unsure of what to do. Somehow, they managed to fall into a lip lock during the heated nuzzling match, pouring in years of hidden love, passion, craze, infatuation, obsession, and ardor.  
  
Remus pushed Sirius to the floor, pinning his stronger friend without struggle to the ground. Their tongues lashed out carefully, and then hungrily, bordering on lustfully. They had been friends for eight years, and now they both had something deeper than that.  
  
They had love.  
  
Remus broke the session, breathing erratically. He smiled wickedly, and motioned for Sirius to follow him back to the bedroom. They shut the door, and dived for the soft folds of Remus's black sheets. They knew nothing else for the next couple of hours.  
  
A considerable amount of time later, Remus snuggled up to Sirius, sighing against his chest.  
  
" Was there really something for the Order, or did you just need an excuse to be here?" Remus asked, trying to snuggle closer.  
  
" The latter." Sirius confirmed, putting his arms around his fixation, pulling Remus as close to him as humanly possible.  
  
" I see."  
  
" Did I mention I love you?" Sirius asked, kissing Remus's forehead.   
  
" Mmmhmm," Remus murmured happily, tilting his chin upward to kiss Sirius as a thank you.  
  
When they broke apart, Sirius said : " So does that mean you love me too?"  
  
" Do I really have to answer that?" Remus said pointedly.  
  
" No, but I should like to hear it all the same."  
  
" I love you Sirius Black." Remus said quietly.  
  
They didn't hear the front door open quietly.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Sirius teased.  
  
" I love you Sirius Black!" Remus said loudly, pouncing on Sirius for another frenzied kiss.  
  
James rolled his eyes as he shut the apartment door.  
  
" Finally." he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back towards his house, shaking his head amusedly.

---------------

End

---------------


End file.
